


Breath Taker, Heartbreaker

by 171102



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Drunk confessions, Light Angst, M/M, a serious title for once, i guess lmao, recycled from a fic i used to recycle a non-fic, sentences rhyme and shit bc the original was supposed to be a poem lmao, will probably post a less figurative version of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171102/pseuds/171102
Summary: Minghao realises he just drunkenly confessed his feelings to Junhui so he panics and puts his words in someone else's mouth, breaking his heart in the process.





	Breath Taker, Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd again so if you see stuff that doesn't align with the characters or smth, it's because i just slapped their names in the original lmao but feel free to point it out in the comments bc im too lazy to think about it too deeply hhh

(Minghao's POV)

 

The both of us sat together in his roomー the aftermath of the party. We're a little bit tipsy but we still had a sliver of sensibility. I felt a little bit braver. I felt my feelings about spill out like water.

 

We're both kinda drunk but he was drunker. I think my rationality is still quite sober. His bedroom window invites the moonlight to his face. My heart begins to race. I never thought he'd look more ethereal than he ever was. His usual cute and soft complexion was made colder, yet my heart still warms as his long eyelashes hit the top of his cheeks.

 

Talk about a lifelong crush.

 

"Gē."

 

And I was speaking before I even knew it, it was now or never: "Has anyone ever told you that you're such a breath taker?" Then came his short laugh, "If you count 'handsome' or 'cute' as breathtaking, then it's a few too many times." It seemed a bit off but I didn't mind.

 

He continues, mouth looking dry from the booze, "But I don't think I've ever been complimented with something more than just my appearance," and came his grin that has always made my knees weak. "Where is this all coming from?" His voice laced with disbelief.

 

"Well, it isn't that hard to see, now that I think about it,"

 

"Enlighten me," he says, eyes already glimmering. I stare at the stripes on his dress shirt. Maybe between those lines, I could find the right words.

 

"It's the way you're back hunches whenever you laugh, the way you dance like you own the hall. How you smile as if you've won it all, how you write your name with little stars around itー you always seem so interesting." My fingers trace invisible circles on his bed sheets as I speak.

 

His styled, burgundy-dyed hair now falls over his forehead and I still continue, "Anything you do just sounds so mesmerising. Those little breaths between your laughs, that piercing look... you sound so unafraid of doing whatever you want to do…When our lăoshī got so mad because you mixed up her regular coffee menu but forgave you because it was actually good." He chuckles at my words. "Latte is always better than plain black coffee," he beams and we both laugh.

 

I hum, forgetting about how the clock passes 2am. "It's the things you do that make you sound so stupid; and laughing because you know it. Little things... like the time you got a steak-patterned phone case because you loved eating meat so much or how you always make yourself octopus hotdogs for lunch." And word after word, I begin to sober up but I can't seem to stop the words coming out of my mouth.

 

"We’re in college but you act like you're married to your childhood and everything about it is just so innocent, just so pure, so genuine... from how your eyes twinkle to the way you pout and everything in-between..." We were sitting so close that I begin to smell the faint scent of alcohol on his clothes. My heart starts to beat faster and I begin to panic, yet my voice sounds calmer than ever.

 

"There aren't enough pages all the trees can make to describe how breathtaking everything about you is... and I want to tell you how much I-" I was caught with my tongue between my teeth, I couldn't speak any longer. My bottom lip was trembling.

 

But he was still expecting, "Tell me what?"

 

"H-How much Wonwoo wanted to tell you this..." My words poured over before I even thought them through; his name slipped past my lips before I even knew. "That student from Class D10?" He tilts his head. "Y-yeah, he just didn't have the chance to... to get close to you, that's all." Now my eyes travel anywhere in this room, from the floor, to the ceiling, and to the white walls.

 

Anywhere but on him because I felt his questioning stare boring holes into me. It's too late for him to still be drunk to forget about this. By now, we're sobering. "That's... that's cute. Maybe I should tell him that I loved the thought of that and maybe I like him-"

 

And I felt my heart shatter to tiny fragments; I became frantic. "NO!" My voice rang achingly in his quiet room and I quickly began trying to compose myself. "I-I mean no, maybe you shouldn't... y-you're not supposed to know I told you all of this..."

 

"Oh," his expression curved into a frown and I curse myself for feeling guilty. I've gone into more of a mess than where I'm supposed to be. My breath hitches, my voice low and unsure, "I... he loves you, y'know?"

 

His eyes close, tiredly and peacefully. He sighs, "...or so I've heard," and laughs... grunts quietly.

 

I couldn't handle the mixed up emotions. I got up and the bed shifts from the loss of weight. I wanted to run away. "I... should get going. It's getting late."

 

He flops over the bed, legs dangling off of it, and he drapes his arm over his face. Mumbling "sure," in a low groan and I left the room, trying to piece together what just happened in a morning hangover.

 

Yeah, what a breath taker...

**Author's Note:**

> no one cares but this was supposed to be a jikook fic but i guess that cant be helped bc svt is my diamond life now :')


End file.
